Freedom
by KnifeInTheCrayonBox
Summary: AU. No curse. Princess Emma meets Killian Jones at a ball in which he has disguised himself as a nobleman in order to gain access to the castle and rob them. What he never planned on was the princess helping him.
1. How To Be Brave

**This was based on a Tumblr prompt by capnswanjones: "Princess Emma meets Killian Jones at a ball in which he has disguised himself as a nobleman in order to gain access to the castle and rob them."**

* * *

The room spun as I danced and swayed to the melody in my head. I hummed along with the catchy song I heard just last night. It wasn't a song a proper lady should dance to, or even know, but I liked it. The dancing I was doing wasn't considered ladylike either, but it's not like it was bad either. It was fun to just let go and let your body move to the beat.

As I spun I caught a brief glimpse of a figure standing inside my doorway. I let out a yelp and spun to face them. When I saw my dad standing there I let out a sigh of relief.

"Practicing for the ball tonight?" he teased. I laughed and made a face.

"No, the nobles might have a heart attack if I danced like that. Even mom wouldn't consider it proper."

"Well it's not appropriate for a ballroom," he said with a shrug. He took a step forward. "That song you were humming—it's an old bar song. How did you learn it?"

I felt my face grow red. I couldn't tell him that I heard it at a bar, because then he'd assume I actually went to the bar, then I would have to explain that Grandma Regina taught me a spell that allowed me to hone in on a certain location and hear what was going on there. And if my parents knew Regina had been teaching me magic they wouldn't let me visit her without one of them accompanying me. She never taught me anything dangerous, just little tricks like levitating small items and tuning my hearing.

"I heard one of the guards humming it," I lied. He seemed to buy it, and for a minute I felt guilty; I hated lying to him because we usually shared everything. Brushing the feeling away, I smoothed my skirts and fixed the hair that strayed from the bun my maid had put it in.

"So, what are you doing here?"

He pushed away from the wall and closed the gap between us. "Does a father need an excuse to see his daughter?"

The smile on my face grew wider. "No, but he usually has one."

"Not this time, but if you insist on a reason, then let's say I'm here to help you practice your dancing—your _ballroom _dancing."

We both knew I didn't need any practice dancing. I'd been taking private lessons every day since I was six, and I was already an accomplished dancer. I loved to dance, but it also helped improve my footwork when practicing sword fighting, so I had all the more reason to do it regularly.

I held my left hand up, getting into position. Dancing was much like sword fighting in that aspect. It was all a dance that one had to memorize and practice at. Both also required partners, which was why my sword fighting skills were still very poor. Dad looked down at my left hand and furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was confused. I noted it, but then dismissed the thought. I had other things to think about. He put his right hand forward and we began to dance.

"Nervous about the ball tonight?" he asked as we circled each other.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well this is the first ball where you're eligible to be courted."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was the ball for my sixteenth birthday."

"That's what your mother told you, isn't it?" When I nodded he continued. "It was supposed to be…but I may have sent letters in the invitations stating that you weren't eligible yet." He gave me a slightly guilty look. "I also may have threatened the noblemen to stay away from you in the letter."

I laughed. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you do that?"

"As much as Snow and I want you to find True Love, I wasn't ready to let you go. I still don't know if I am."

"I'll always be your little princess, daddy," I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I know, but it's time I let you find True Love for yourself, even if it means another man will be taking you away from me."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to worry about 'True Love' taking me away anytime soon."

His eyes narrowed as he studied me. "Are you sure you're not nervous?"

"Yes. Why do you keep insisting I am?"

He looked down at our hands and chuckled. "Because you offered me your left hand when I'm supposed to take your right."

I realized he was right and felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment. I pulled my hand away and we switched hands. "Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted, but it has nothing to do with that ball."

He stopped dancing and stared into my eyes intently. "What is it, then?"

I bit down on my lips and debated with myself. Should I tell him? I haven't keep much from him, we've always been open with each other, but how would he react if he knew that I wanted to go on adventures instead of leisure walks though the palace gardens? I glanced back into his trusting eyes and decided it was time to tell him.

"I don't want to find True Love…at least not yet," I said, adding the last part so he wouldn't question me, even though it was a lie, "I want to leave the castle and go on adventures, just like you and mom did when you were younger."

He was quiet for a couple agonizing seconds, so when he finally spoke I knew I wouldn't like what he was going to say. "Emma, we didn't do those things for the fun of it, we did it because we had too. Fighting Regina—fighting King George—we didn't want any of that."

"But it sounds like so much fun! You got to fight trolls and go on quests. I only want the same," I said. "Why is it so bad that I want a sword by my side instead of a man?"

"We only went through all that to give you the life we knew you deserved—the life you're living now. This right here," he gestured towards my room, "is all we've ever wanted for you."

"But what about what _I_ want? I sit in a palace all day, reading about the adventures other people have. I want to go and have my own. I want to be brave like you and mom," I pleaded, trying to make him understand.

"You don't have to fight trolls and go on quests to be brave. Sometimes bravery simply means letting go of someone you love—like I'm trying to do. Letting them go because they need to be free, even though you're not sure how you can live without them. It's doing what's best for _them_, not yourself. _That's_ bravery, Emma. Not fighting."

I took a step away and averted my eyes. It was a mistake to tell him, I knew that now. There was no use trying to make him understand anymore.

"Yes, daddy," I said. When I looked back up into his eyes I saw that he knew I didn't agree with him. He let out a sigh and took a step forward, placing a hand behind my head and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You'll understand one day, Emma."

* * *

I tugged at the tight red vest around my chest and sucked in a deep breath. What I wouldn't give for my leather attire instead of this ridiculous clothing. I couldn't believe that only years ago, I'd been a part of this world and dressed like these people. How on earth did I not go mad? I ran a hand along my jawline, already missing the scruffy beard I'd been forced to shave to look the part of a nobleman. No matter, it would grow back soon enough, and once I found the treasury and stole all I could carry on me, I'd be back on the Jolly Roger and back into familiar clothes.

I smiled to myself as I looked around the crowded ballroom. The opportunity had been too good to pass up. I'd been sitting in the tavern just yesterday, my mates and me drinking to our most recent success in capturing a ship laden with goods from King James and Queen Snow White's kingdom, when I overheard a conversation at the table next to ours. A group of men were talking about how the King and Queen were holding a ball for their daughter's eighteenth birthday.

Apparently she was still single and her parents were eager to see her choose a husband, so all the noblemen of their kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms were invited to the ball to try and woo the princess. There must be something wrong with the lass if she was still unmarried at this age. Perhaps she was ugly and they were hoping some poor chap would be seduced by her status as princess and look past her uncomely appearance.

Whatever the reason, I had no interest in her, but the prospect of stealing valuables from right under the King and Queen's nose was just too good to pass up. Royals always kept their most prized possession inside the castle, so there was no telling what treasure I would find inside the palace walls.

All it took was a fake name and some fancy clothes to gain entrance. I also had to trade my hook in for a fake gloved hand. I lost one form of defense that way, but thankfully it wasn't considered suspicious for noblemen to carry a sword on their person, so at least I had that. I'd made the decision to leave my crew behind, not wanting to arouse suspicion by having one of them make a blunder in etiquette. Most of them were not of noble background, and therefore wouldn't know exactly how to act at a ball thrown by a king and queen.

I walked over to the table with drinks and picked up a glass of wine. It wasn't rum, but alcohol was alcohol, and later I'd need an excuse to disappear. In a half hour or so I'd ask someone where the privy was and excuse myself. After that it shouldn't take long to find the treasury, and then I'd walk back through the entrance, giving anyone asking the excuse that I had a headache.

Let the game begin.

* * *

I stood up straight and proud, knees bent slightly with my feet a good width apart. Crouched down in an attack position, I held my sword held out in front of me in one hand, my other hand holding an open book. Noise from the ballroom carried into my personal chambers; apparently the party had begun without me. Then again, I'd told my parents thirty minutes ago that I would be out shortly. I hadn't even gotten dressed yet. I was in my room wearing only my chemise, stockings, and stays. The dress I'd picked out for the ball lay on the floor in a heap. I'd meant to put it on and go out there but…well, I didn't want to.

Another stuffy old ball filled with stuffy old suitors who wanted to marry me. My mom had been hinting at me to marry since I turned sixteen, but I couldn't see turning in my freedom for something like that. All my life I'd dreamed of adventure and danger, and if I got married I'd be cooped up in a castle, attending to the duties of a princess…much like my life here. Still, if I married I wanted it to be full of excitement and romance.

I wanted to explore the world and see what was out there. There were so many adventures to be had, if one would just walk outside and go after them…but my parents seemed determined to keep me in this cage. Granted, a golden cage was pretty, but still a cage nonetheless. The only way I got adventure and danger was through the pages of my books—and at the moment that book happened to be on sword techniques.

I glanced down at the book and read the next sentence: "Measure twice, swing once. Often the battle is determined with the first blow, so make sure you are at an advantage. Once you are in position, you have two options: offense, or defense," I mumbled to myself.

I stared at the practice dummy I'd dragged out of the training room and into my personal chambers. My parents wouldn't allow anyone to teach me sword fighting, so I decided to learn it by myself. It had been a pain to drag the dummy out of the practice area, but the hardest part was keeping anyone from finding out what I was doing. I'd thrown a white sheet over it, telling people who saw me dragging it that it was a mannequin and I was sewing myself a new dress. I've never sewn anything in my entire life, but they believed me.

I turned my eyes back to the book and moved my finger down to the list of offensive moves. "Grasp your sword firmly, and match your opponent's feet step-by-step if you are circling each other, then wait for the opportune time to strike. Go for a blow to the shoulder."

I set the book down and circled around the dummy, making sure to keep my footing light. My footwork and posture was excellent from years of dance lessons and wearing a corset. When I reached the front of the dummy I swung my sword diagonally, aiming for the shoulder. It hit with a dull thud. I raised my sword and swung for the other shoulder.

I felt a little bit of satisfaction, but it vanished when I looked back at the unmoving body I'd been whacking at. I let out a small grunt of frustration. What good did it do to practice on something that never moved? I'd never be any good if I didn't practice with a living, moving person.

I pulled my sword away and raised it over my shoulder, the blade facing the wall behind me and the hilt resting right next to my face. I took a deep breath and swiped the blade across—a blow to the neck. I got into the stance again and brought it across to the other side of the neck. I felt frustration well up in me. Would I ever really be good at this? With a cry I started swinging at the dummy randomly, venting out my frustrations on it.

Suddenly the hilt slipped from my sweaty hands mid-swing and went spinning towards my window. I watched as if in slow-motion as it swung around and around like a merry-go-round. With a loud crash it slammed into my window, shattering the glass and sending it flying everywhere.

Oh no, my mom was going to _kill_ me when she found out!

I quickly ran over to the pieces of glass on the floor and began picking them up. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and for a moment my mind instantly jumped to the fact that I was undressed, then to the fact that there was broken glass on the floor and a practice dummy in the middle of my room. I quickly grabbed a broom and swept the broken shards under a nearby rug, then hid my sword under the bed and threw a white sheet over the dummy.

"Come in," I called, and was surprised to see my mom open the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me and then a frown crossed her face.

"Emma! You said you would be out there thirty minutes ago, everyone is wondering where you are!" she scolded me, then eyed the crumpled dress near the foot of my bed. "You're not even dressed yet! Come on, let's get you ready."

She turned her detail-oriented eyes over to the sheet covering the practice dummy. "What's under there?" She started towards it but I held out a hand before she could pull the cloth away.

"I'm sewing a dress, so I needed a mannequin. It's not finished yet. I want it to be a surprise," I lied easily.

Mom seemed to believe it because she turned away and walked over to the crumpled dress, picking it up and smoothing out the wrinkles. I let out a sigh as I discreetly closed my book and shoved it under the quilts at the foot of my bed. When mom reached me she pulled the dress over my head then turned me around to lace it up. I felt the expensive fabric pull itself taunt around my bodice and let out a sigh.

"I don't feel like going out there and dancing with all those men," I said as she finished lacing my dress. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me back around.

"Emma, your father and I just want you to find what we have—True Love."

I didn't say it, but what I thought was, _If it even exists, then I've already found and lost it._ I thought back to Neal Cassidy, the man I met a few weeks after I turned sixteen. He'd robbed the stagecoach me and my parents had been traveling in. The moment our eyes met I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, and even as he stole all the valuables we were carrying with us, I didn't feel like I was in any danger. Before he left he sent me a wink and I could feel the smile that bloomed across my face as he rode away. Later that week he climbed the wall outside my balcony, claiming he wanted to see me again. I fell in love fast, and after only a month I gave him the one thing a girl could never get back. He disappeared after that and I never saw him again. I never gathered the courage to tell my parents, either.

I thought Neal loved me, but apparently all he loved was robbing girls of their virtue. Though I couldn't cast all the blame onto him, because it was my fault too. I was young and stupid and thought I was in love, so I gave into him, and I paid the price. I knew one day, if I ever married, the man would find out I wasn't exactly the pure princess everyone thought I was, but I would cross that bridge when I came to it. But instead of telling mom all that, I found myself saying, "And if I find it, I'll find it in my own time."

Mom stood there for a few moments, just studying me before walking over to my wardrobe and pulling out a pair of golden colored shoes to go with the dress. I slid my feet into them and decided not to mention how they pinched my feet. When mom offered me her arm I took it and led us down the corridor to the ballroom. As we reached the double doors a guard moved from his post to open them for us.

Mom turned to me and gave me an encouraging smile, but all I could think about was what laid in store for me inside. Instead of walking into a room of men who wished to court me—a dream come true for most women my age—I felt like I was being fed to a den full of hungry lions waiting to devour me. I could just imagine the men inside as lions tensing up, claws drawn and ready to pounce on their prey—and what a rare prize I was, a princess who was not yet married. I let out an annoyed sigh as the door swung open and I stepped into the lion's den.

As soon as we stepped through the door nearly every eye in the room turned to watch us. I felt unnerved under their penetrating gazes, but held my head high as mom led me across the floor and up to the thrones. As soon as I sat down in the throne next to my dad they began returning to their own business and mom gave me a nudge as her eyes flicked towards the crowd.

Might as well get it over with. I stood up and began walking through the crowd, greeting all the guests and socializing with all the noblemen.

"Might I have a dance, Your Majesty?" one nobleman asked, holding out his hand. I opened my mouth to reply, but something—or rather, _someone_—over his shoulder caught my attention.

A man in a black overcoat and red vest walked in through the open castle doors. He looked around the room as he tugged at his vest with one hand, as if he were uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing. I smirked to myself. At least someone else felt as uncomfortable as I did in my own clothes. What I wouldn't give to be wearing my riding pants, loose white shirt, and boots.

My eyes followed the stranger as he walked over to the refreshments table and picked up a glass of red wine. He was handsome, I'd give him that. He was a few inches taller than me, but at 5'5 I wasn't exactly short. He ran a hand along his jaw and then as he turned his eyes and mine met.

As our gazes locked he shot me a roguish smirk and wink. No noblemen had ever done that before. As we stood there staring at each other I felt a sense of danger and excitement fill my body. This man wasn't like the other men here, I could sense it.

I just couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

* * *

**There will be two more chapters to this. :)**


	2. Sharing Secrets

My eyes locked with a golden haired lass across the room. She was beautiful, but looked just as uncomfortable as I was. I could see her picking uncomfortably at the lace ends of her sleeves. I sent her a dashing smile and then a wink. She looked surprised and confused for a moment but then sent me a smile in return.

Suddenly the man in front of her touched her shoulder and her head jerked back to meet his gaze. Probably a fiancé, or maybe her husband. I turned my attention away and focused to mapping out the ballroom, I had a plan to carry out.

As I walked around the ballroom and exchanged pleasantries with the nobles there I kept glancing at the golden haired lass from before. She had changed partners, so maybe the man from before wasn't a fiancé after all.

Suddenly I bumped into someone, and felt liquid splash all over my clothes and face. I wiped a hand across my eyes and glared down at a plump noblewoman who looked drunk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said as she stumbled past me. I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped my face. No matter, this could work in my favor. Now I had an excuse to go to the privy to clean myself up, and no one would question if I was gone for a while. I walked over to one of the guards near the doors and asked him where the restroom was.

"Through those doors, sir. Just walk down the hallway until you come to the third passageway. Take a right and then a left at the next turn, and it is the second door to the right," he explained.

"Thank you, my good sir," I said, giving him a clap on the shoulder. I turned and walked through the doors, and decided to follow his directions. Might as well start my search somewhere.

As I made my way down the winding corridors my eyes scanned over all the doors I passed. The door to the treasure room was likely to be at the end of a hallway, since it was bound to be huge. I sidetracked down several passages but the doors at the end only opened to bedrooms or storage rooms. Eventually I came to the hallway the guard told me about. What was it he said? Second door to the right?

As I turned my gaze I saw the door was slightly ajar. I crept over and saw the golden haired lass from before. She was standing in front of the sink, her dress skirts hiked up and one leg raised, her foot placed in the sink as she cleaned it. A discarded stocking and shoe lay on the tiled floor as she scrubbed at her foot. Her skirts were raised so much that a fair bit of skin was showing. Normally something like this wouldn't make me think twice, as I've seen my fair share of women unclothed, but this was obviously a noblewomen, so what on earth was she doing?

Her gaze briefly flicked up to the mirror and then did a double take. She yelped, and as she spun around her foot got caught in the sink. She tumbled backwards and I lunged forward, catching her midair.

As soon as our eyes met she relaxed and a hint of a smile pulled at her lips. "Oh, it's just you."

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Have we met before? Surely I would remember a face as lovely as yours."

"No, not officially. You were the one who winked at me though, I remember."

I gave her another dashing smile. "Always nice to make an impression."

"Can you let go of me now?"

I realized I was still holding her waist. I pulled her upright and took a step back. I looked down at her foot and saw blood.

"You're hurt."

She made a face. "Some oaf trampled all over my feet." She then gave me a playful smirk. "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "I'm kind of glad he did, it gives me an excuse to leave. I didn't want to be out there anyway."

"Here, let me help you." I motioned for the closed toilet seat and she sat down. I still had time to rob the place, so there was no reason why I couldn't make some time for a pretty lass. Besides, Captain Killian Jones never left a damsel in distress when she needed his help. She sat down and lifted her foot, while I pulled out a handkerchief. I dabbed at the blood and then wiped it away. She hissed in pain and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, love. I used it to clean off the wine some woman spilt on me. It's for the best though, it'll help clean the wound," I said as I pulled off my cravat and wrapped it around her foot.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I can't let you walk around with a bloody foot, or risk falling again by preforming acrobatics at the sink." I gave her a coy grin as I bit down on one of end of the silk cravat and pulled on it, tying it. "Though I wouldn't mind if you wanted to perform some other form of acrobatics in your bedroom." When I looked up I saw her staring at me in slight shock, but then she sent me a warning glare when she saw I was looking.

"Is your other foot alright?"

"Yes, it was just this one," she said, moving her foot. She slipped her stocking back on and then cringed as she pulled her shoe back on. I stood up and offered her my hand, pulling her up. "What's your name, sir?"

"Lord Liam Jones of Sherwood," I lied, taking my brother's name and hoping she hadn't previously known him. "And you, my fair lass?"

"Princess Emma, of this kingdom," she said, and my eyes widened in surprise. She saw this and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, you didn't know?"

My mind spun as I reassessed my situation. This could end very badly if she found out I wasn't who she thought I was. She could tell the King and Queen about me later, giving them a detailed description of how I looked. I was too smart to give away anything about myself or my crew, but it could pose a problem if my face appeared on Wanted posters.

So far I've been able to remain a mystery. Sure, people knew the colorful moniker I'd been given by my crew, Captain Hook, and they knew my reputation everywhere, but the face of the legend was a mystery to all but my crew, which was why I managed to sneak into this ball at all. That could all change, and I wasn't ready to have my face gracing the Wanted posters in every kingdom.

I looked up at her smiling face and soft blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Since she had no reason to suspect me yet, I didn't have to dispose of her, but I'd have to play my cards carefully. It would be a waste to kill such a beauty; she certainly wasn't the ugly lass I was expecting. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in a long time, so why was she not already married?

"You're not going to treat me differently now, are you?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No. If I may ask, Princess, why are you not yet married?"

She didn't look away but her jaw tightened and the edges of her eyes crinkled. "It's a secret."

I sent her a smirk and leaned forward. "I thought you liked sharing those," I whispered in her ear.

When I leaned back she looked a little flustered, but did a good job of covering it up. I could see in her eyes that her walls had come up as she tried to hide her emotions, and I knew I must have brought up a sensitive subject. In her eyes I could see past the walls and recognized the hurt look in them, the pain of being abandoned. She must have loved someone who left or betrayed her.

"Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book," I said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Am I? And what exactly do you think you see?"

"You've been in love before, but you've also been betrayed and hurt—I'm guessing by the same person."

She crossed her arms and gave me a suspicious look. "How could you see that?"

"You have that look in your eyes—the one you get when you've been betrayed."

She turned away and brushed past me, "You're very perceptive, Lord Jones." When she reached the doorway she stopped and turned around, an intense and probing gaze in her eyes, like she was trying to see through me. "Now that you know my secret, are you going to tell me yours?"

"I have no secrets," I lied with a shrug.

She narrowed her eyes. "Since you claim to know me so well I'm going to let you in on another one of my secrets—I can tell when someone is lying. It's like a superpower of mine. You're hiding something. I don't know what, but you've not been completely honest with me."

I felt a hint of panic in the pit of my stomach. I could easily overpower her if it came to that, but for right now I'd try and talk my way out of the situation. I hated to make things messy when there was a much easier way to do it. Besides, it was so much easier to charm a lady than to kill her…and much more fun.

* * *

He was lying, I knew that much for sure. From his first smirk I knew something was different about him. Now I was certain. No nobleman would ever make such a lewd remark, but then again, any sensible noblewomen—especially a princess—would have probably slapped him and ran out the door…but not me. To be honest, I felt a rush of excitement shoot through my body. I'd never had someone talk to me like that before, and it was new and thrilling.

He lowered his head and looked up at me from under his eyelashes, giving me a devilish grin. "Why don't you try and guess my secrets?" he suggested, leaning forward and whispering in my ear. That was the second time he did that, and I felt heat flooding my face when I felt his warm breath on my neck. He was trying to distract me.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard the thump of boots down the hall. A moment later one of the guards rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw us standing there, barely standing an inch apart. I cleared my throat and took a step back, allowing an impassive mask to slip across my face.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face the guard.

"Your parents sent me to find you—see what was keeping you," he replied. I let out a sigh. That was just like them.

"I injured my foot and Lord Jones here was assisting me. We were just returning."

"Actually, I need to clean up before returning. You go on ahead." I turned to face Lord Jones, crossing my arms.

"If all you need to do is clean up then I can wait." He was a mystery I needed to solve, and I wasn't about to let him out of my sight. I eyed the stain of red wine on his shirt, where I assumed the noblewoman he told me about had spilled her drink. "If you're talking about that stain, you can forget about it. No amount of water and soap will get it out."

"Then I suppose I will return with you," he said, forcing a smile this time. The guard escorted us back and when the doors to the ballroom opened all eyes were on us. I could feel other noblemen shooting Lord Jones a jealous look, and others looked suspicious, wondering where we had been. The band struck up a new tune, and ignoring all the eyes on us, I turned to Lord Jones.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Isn't the gentleman supposed to ask the lady to dance?" he teased.

"Would you ask me to dance?" I rephrased. He held out his right hand and I raised an eyebrow. "I take your left hand, sir."

"Why not switch things up?"

I took his outstretched hand and placed it on my waist, then grabbed his left hand. As soon as I wrapped my hand around his gloved hand I understood he didn't offer it. It had looked normal enough, but his hand was too hard, and his fingers were too stiff to be anything other than fake.

"Your hand is missing," I stated. He looked over my shoulder as I said this, avoiding eye contact. "What happened?"

"I lost it in a duel," he answered quickly. _Too quickly,_ I thought, _like it was rehearsed_. What could he be hiding?

"You know, for someone so concerned about my secrets, you sure have a lot of your own," I remarked.

"Some secrets are dangerous and you would do good to leave well enough alone," he whispered, but there was no seductive tone this time, only an underlying threat. Whatever he was hiding, I'd have to figure out myself.

My mind traveled back to a story I heard in passing by some of the servants. There was a pirate by the name of Captain Hook who took over a ship of my parents. They said he was called Hook because lost his hand and wore a hook in its place, but which hand was it again? Lord Jones—if I should even call him that—was missing his left hand, but I couldn't remember if that was the hand Hook lost. Unfortunately, nobody knew what Hook looked like, so I couldn't judge the Lord based on his appearance alone, but the missing hand was a pretty good clue. If he was the famous Captain Hook, then the only question that remains is, why was he here?

"Have you ever visited our kingdom before, Lord Jones?" I asked as we danced around the ballroom floor.

"No, this is my first time." He gave me a smirk, daring me to catch the double meaning to his words. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's just too bad you came at a time like this," I lied, hoping he would take the bait and ask why.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

I nodded towards my parents sitting on their thrones, talking to the people who came to greet them. "My parents aren't usually so grim-faced, but just a week ago a pirate attacked one of our best ships. He goes by the name of Captain Hook, have you heard of him?"

I watched his reaction and noticed his posture became slightly stiff, and the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. Yeah, he was definitely Captain Hook.

"I might have heard of him. The name sounds somewhat familiar," he remarked, shrugging one shoulder casually. The music faded down as the song finally ended. "Now if you'll excuse me." He gave a slight bow and walked away before I had time to respond.

What should I do? I couldn't just let a pirate run free in the palace, but I wasn't sure I wanted to tell the guards, or even my parents. The adventurous side of my brain told me to follow the pirate and see what he was up too—it would be exciting and maybe even dangerous. The rational part of my brain—the one my parents always expected me to obey—told me to go to my parents at once and tell them about him. I'd always yearned for adventure, and here was the opportunity right here in front of me.

I bit down on my lip and headed towards the doors Captain Hook went through. First, I would need a sword to defend myself, although I doubt I would be any match for a pirate. I hurried down the halls and finally entered my chambers. I scrambled down on my hands and feet and pulled out the sword from under my bed, then pulled out the matching sheath from my dresser where I'd hidden it earlier. Slipping the sword in its place, I lengthened the strap attached to it and slung it across my back. Now, where would a pirate head? My mind instantly went to the one thing all pirates wanted—gold.

Of course, he'd go to the treasury.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! I tried to reference and parallel some of their moments from the show in this chapter, and also the next. Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	3. The King's Most Prized Possession

I walked along the halls, listening intently for any noises. When I finally reached the west wing I saw that the grand doors leading to the treasury were slightly ajar. I crept up to the golden door and peeked inside. There was Captain Hook, stuffing gold down his shirt and into his pockets. He picked up a piece of gold and held it to his nose, a smile creeping across his face. He quickly stuffed it with the other treasures he had pocketed.

I wrapped my hand around the hilt and slowly unsheathed it. At the small noise Hook's head snapped up and his gaze landed on me. I pushed the door open and held the sword out in front of me.

"No secrets you said, _Captain Hook_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow as he drew his sword.

"Are you sure you want to swordfight a pirate, love?" he asked, a wicked grin on his face.

I got into a fighting stance. "I know more than you might think, pirate. I've been practicing a lot lately."

"Well let's see just how much that practice has paid off," he said, raising his sword. He stepped to his left, and I mirrored his move. I subconsciously rolled onto the balls of my feet, keeping myself as light as possible. After a minute or two I realized I'd have to make the first move. _Measure twice, swing once._ I charged at him and aimed for his shoulder, but he parried my blow easily and sent me stumbling back with a push of his sword against mine.

We went for an attack at the same time and our swords clashed, the sound reverberating through the room. I slid my sword away and swung for his waist. He jumped back and my sword sliced through the air. He took a step forward and smiled. "Good form, but not good enough."

He aimed for my legs and I stumbled back. I ground my teeth in frustration and jumped forward, retaliating with a blow of my own. He easily stopped my attack and our swords clashed again. With a quick twist of his arm he twirled his blade around mine and it slipped out of my grasp. It clattered to the ground and before I could reach down he pressed the tip of his blade to my throat. I could feel the cold tip digging into my skin. Just when I thought he would jam it through me, he pulled it away.

"You have good footwork, and your technique isn't terrible. You have potential, I'll give you that. You'd make a good pirate," he said as he sheathed his sword. He picked up my sword before I could grab it and flung it behind him. He brushed past me and I turned to watch him leave. His last sentence kept repeating itself in my head, teasing me. _You'd make a good pirate._

"How would you like to steal the King and Queen's most prized possession?" I called out after him. He stopped and slowly turned around, a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"You came here to steal, didn't you? If you return all you stole, I'll let you take the King's most prized possession," I repeated.

"I know a trap when I see one, love," he said, turning back around. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm being serious."

"And what might this prized possession be?" he asked wearily.

"Me."

His eyebrows shot up and then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You would trade yourself just to save a few of your parent's trinkets?"

"No, I'd trade myself because I want adventure, and I'm sure not going to get that here," I said, gesturing towards the castle walls that surrounded us. He lifted his chin and looked down at me, his gaze searching. "You said yourself I'd make a good pirate."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but think about it this way—what other choice do you have? If you refuse my offer I'll alert the guards and give them your description. Your only option if you want to escape is to take me with you."

"What about the other option—killing you?" he asked, taking a step forward. I stared right back at him and saw in his face that he was lying.

"You wouldn't. Taking over my parent's ship is one thing, but do you really think my father wouldn't hunt you down if you killed his only daughter? I know everyone saw us walk in together, and they saw me following after you when you left. It won't take a genius to put two and two together. Either way, your face will end up on a Wanted poster with a reward no one will refuse—not even your crew."

"So let me get this straight: I return the money, and you agree to come with me and join my band of pirates?" he asked, and I nodded. "Smart lass, aren't you? I was right, you would make a great pirate. That and…" He took a step closed so that our breaths intermingled. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and I had the overwhelming desire to kiss him. "Well, I've never been one to refuse a pretty lass her desires."

He took a step back before I could do anything and reached into his pockets, pulling out the coins. He cast them back into the pots that had been holding them. Once he'd emptied his pockets he turned back to me.

"You have a deal." He held out a hand for me to shake. My eyes traveled to his lips and I debated with myself in my mind. I was leaving behind the old Emma who always did what she was told and was trading her in for the Emma who took crazy chances and made reckless decision for the sake of adventure, what was one more? After all, I was about to run away with a pirate, why not take another chance? I sent him a smirk and grabbed him by the collar, sending my lips crashing into his. He responded immediately and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling my head closer for a deeper kiss.

The only man I ever kissed had been Neal, and that was years ago. I didn't want to fall in love ever again, but this wasn't love. This was desire. It didn't mean anything, so there was no harm in it. I forgot how wonderful it could be—the pinpricks of stubble against my chin and cheeks, the feel of a strong hand tangling itself in my hair, the breathlessness that made me feel lightheaded. A pleasant warmth sprung up in the pit of my stomach, like a match being lit. When I felt his arms wrap around my waist and crush my body against his, the flame flared up and became a raging fire.

Memories of when Neal would kiss me drifted through my mind, and I felt fear replace the fire inside. I pulled away and took a step back. The kiss lasted for longer than was considered proper, and I knew I had to pull away before someone came looking for me—that's what I kept telling myself when I remembered that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, all too much like the feeling I got whenever Neal used to come see me. When I opened my eyes I saw a look in Hook's eyes that I didn't recognize, and for a minute I wondered if I'd crossed the line, but then he gave me a genuine smile as he grabbed my hand.

"Come, we'd better go now."

"Wait," I pulled my hand out of his grasp when he tried to draw me down the hallway. "First tell me your name—your real name."

"You kiss me first, then ask my name," he chuckled. "Pirate Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger at your service, princess." He gave a grand bow.

"Jolly Roger?"

"Aye, my ship. It awaits us at the harbor."

I nodded in understanding. "I can't just walk out the door, my parents keep a close eye on me, so we'll need a plan to actually get me out of the palace."

His eyes darted away as he tapped his chin, one eyebrow quirked. Finally he snapped his fingers. "I believe I have a solution. All we have to do is modify my earlier plan of escape."

* * *

Emma and I stood outside the doors leading to the ballroom. She had one hand placed on my back and the other was gripped around my arm.

I've only known her for a little more than an hour, and already she had awakened feelings I thought long dead after Milah passed away. I felt the rush of excitement to the very core of my bones. It wasn't love, at least, not yet, but it was something I hadn't felt for a woman in a very long time. I was used to one-night stands with girls whose names I forgot within minutes and whose faces I forgot the next day, but this was different.

"You ready?" she asked, throwing me an excited smile. When I gave her a nod she opened the door and I hunched over, holding my stomach. We moved quickly through the crowd, and I let out a groan every few seconds, pretending to be sick. When we finally made it to the door a guard stopped us.

"The King and Queen gave me orders to keep you inside the palace, Your Majesty," he said, holding a staff across the exit. I peeked up to see Emma give the guard a glare that could wither a plant.

"Can't you see this man is sick? I'm helping him to his carriage—unless, of course, you'd like to explain to my parents why you made a nobleman suffer even longer by arguing with me," she snapped, holding her chin up high. I resisted the urge to laugh when I saw the guard pale a bit. This lass continued to impress me with each passing minute. A beautiful, golden-haired princess wanted to join a band of pirates just for the thrill of adventure. Where was she my whole life?

"Proceed, Your Majesty," he said, his voice quieter this time. She pulled me along and when we got out to the stairway leading down the steps she leaned over and whispered.

"Now what?"

"We run."

When we reached the cobblestone road leading away from the castle we broke into a run. A couple seconds later there was the sound of yelling behind us coming from the castle. Well, that certainly didn't take long. We didn't have much time, and we weren't even halfway to the docks.

As we ran like crazy down the hill towards the docks, a bugle sounded from the direction of the palace. I stole a glance at Emma to see her staring behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw a giant iron platform being raised from the palace courtyard, with a blazing fire on the top, illuminating the night sky.

"Oh, _come on!_" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly Emma swerved off course and darted to the left.

"Where are you going?" I shouted, doubts flooding into my mind. She let out an exasperated sound. Her hand suddenly shot out and grabbed mine, sending me stumbling to catch myself when she yanked me to the left. She ducked under a few archways and ran down a few meandering paths before leading us to over to an unoccupied part of what looked like a garden. She slid to her knees behind a large shrub and pulled me down with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She peeked out from behind the greenery before answering me. "That torch is only lit when the castle has been infiltrated, and the bugle alerts the guards in the area to be on alert. If we continued we would have run straight into the guards."

"You're the princess, can't you get past them?"

"No, the kingdom goes into lockdown when that torch is lit. No one escapes until the torch is lowered and the King gives the all right," she explained. She ducked down behind the shrubbery and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "We need another plan."

A few seconds past before her eyes flew open and her gaze snapped over to me. "Your ship—it doesn't have the pirate flag up, right?"

"Of course not, I'm not a bloody idiot!" I said, insulted.

"Ok, then. Since nobody knows you're a pirate and we were running in a general direction of escape, no one will suspect we were headed for your ship. We can use this to our advantage, but we'll need a way to get past the guards ahead. If we can make it to the docks we'll have a chance at escape."

"A horse!" she exclaimed, and I stared at her in disbelief. A horse? That was her brilliant idea?

"Sorry to break it to you, love, but a horse won't get us far if there's a blockade up ahead—unless, of course, your horse can fly," I added sarcastically. Emma smiled at that, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. "That's impossible. The last Pegasus died years ago."

"The last _known_ Pegasus. Don't you think such a horse would have half-Pegasi offspring?" she whispered, excitement lighting up her eyes. I could only stare back at her in disbelief and wonder. Could such an animal exist? Surely there would have been rumors. "Come on."

She grabbed my hand and when the coast was clear we made a run for it, ducking behind trees and low walls when we saw a guard coming. It seemed like a long time, but eventually we made it to the stables. Emma's eyes darted around as she opened the doors and we both slipped inside.

Torches lined the space in between each stable, illuminating the large barn. I stood guard by the door as she walked over to a padlocked stable door. This one was different from all the others in that it didn't have an open top gate so the horse could peek its head out. She reached up, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair before working on the lock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked, gesturing towards the lock.

"Neal taught me. He was a thief, so he knew a lot about getting into places he shouldn't." I could detect an undertone of bitterness, and I instantly knew this was the man who had left and betrayed her.

Suddenly there were voices just outside; Emma and I froze. I wrapped my hand around the hilt of my sword and ran over to her, determined to protect her at all costs should guards burst in here.

* * *

Killian ran over to me, as if to protect me. What did I look like, a damsel-in-distress? My breath caught when I heard my dad's voice outside the stable doors, giving orders to the guards.

"I'll take three guards with me and check the stables. You eight split up and check Emma's usual spots."

I turned to Killian and grabbed his forearm. "Hide, and we'll surprise them. Knock out the guards, don't kill them, and whatever you do, don't hurt my father." I bit down on my lip briefly before continuing. "I think I might be able to convince him."

Killian gave a nod and unsheathed his sword. I moved to one side of the door, hiding behind a beam and Killian mirrored my position, taking the other side. I grabbed a pitchfork used for cleaning out the horses stalls and got in a fighting stance. It may not be a sword, but it would have to do.

Despite the danger, I felt a rush of excitement. I had never felt more alive than I did right now! A smile pulled at my lips as the footsteps came closer, and suddenly the doors were thrown open. My heart pounded in my chest as they calmly walked in. Killian and I stood our ground, hiding in the shadows, and waited until the guards and my dad were fully inside.

Killian was the first to spring from his position, slamming the hilt of his sword down onto the helmet of one of the guards. He dropped to the floor with a thud. Killian ran to the other side of the stables, the guards and my dad racing after him. I leaned the pitchfork against the beam and grabbed the metal bar used to seal the stable doors from the inside, in the case of an attack. I slid it into place and then grabbed my pitchfork, running towards the fighting.

A guard thrust his sword at Killian but he quickly dodged it and I came up from behind, whacking the guard over the head with the tool. I spun around and thrust the blunt end into the third guard's stomach. He let out a huff of air and dropped to his knees. Killian kicked him in the head and he fell to the straw-covered floor, unconscious. It all happened so fast. I turned to my dad and saw him raising his sword to swing at Killian, and for a moment I was worried Killian would hurt him, but he only lifted his sword up in defense. As my dad brought his sword down Killian took a step back, and parried his blow easily.

"Dad! Stop!" I cried, lunging forward and wrapping both hands around the arm that held his sword.

"Emma! Stay back!" he cried in alarm, yanking his arm free and shoving me back. As I stumbled back my leg got caught in a bucket and I fell down, slamming into the wall. I watched as my dad swung his blade forward, aiming for Killian's shoulder. He blocked it and twisted his sword around dad's sword—the same trick he used on me earlier. His sword flew against the wall, and dad tucked and rolled, going after it. Killian took his moment of distraction to run over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me, pulling the bucket from my foot.

"Killian, watch out!" I cried as dad raised his sword and aimed for Killian.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing my pitchfork and clamoring over Killian. I threw myself in between him and my dad, raised the wooden part of the pitchfork above me. Dad's eyes widened in alarm as his sword clashed against it, creating a notch in the wood.

"Emma!" he cried. He brought the sword back and I stood, Killian right beside me. I held the tool out with the spikes pointing at my dad. I knew if it came down to it, I could never hurt my dad, ever. If he disarmed me and went after Killian, I could never bring myself to harm him, but I was hoping he wouldn't call my bluff. I just needed him to listen…and it worked.

"Emma, what are you doing?!" he cried, lowering his sword as he eyed the pitchfork. "Who is he?" He nodded towards Killian. Before I could answer Killian stepped up and spoke.

"I believed you would know me by my nickname, Hook." At this name dad's eyes filled with rage.

"Hook?! _Captain_ Hook? That's the sorry son of a—" he began, but cut his sentence short when he looked at me. "Emma, step aside!"

"No, you don't understand—" I tried to make him understand but he would have none of it.

"He took over our ship last week! Move aside or I'll move you!" he threatened. When I stood my ground he narrowed his eyes at me. He reached forward, grabbing the spokes of the tool and ripped it out of my hands. He broke it across his knee before casting it aside.

"No, stop! Just listen to me!" I pleaded, stepping in front of Killian and holding my hands out wide, as if to protect him from my dad's wrath. He simply grabbed my shoulders and moved me aside, raising his sword. Killian backed up until he hit the wall and then ducked to the left, narrowly escaping my dad's blade as it came down. Dad turned, raising his sword as he went after him and brought it down again, but Killian easily blocked it. I had to put an end to this before one of them got killed.

I ran over to the other side of the barn and grabbed a large plank of wood. I felt guilt well up inside me as I raced over to the two men, knowing what I had to do. I raised the plank and hit the back of dad's feet, sending him sprawling to his knees. Killian took the opportunity to disarm him, sending his sword clattering to the ground a few feet away. In one swift movement he had his blade pressed lightly against my dad's throat. I dropped the plank and rushed over to Killian's side. I placed a hand on his arm and he immediately removed the blade. I knelt down in front of my dad and placed both hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Dad, listen to me, I—"

"Emma, do you know the things he could have done to yo—"

"He wouldn't—"

"He's a pirate, Emma! What are you thinking?"

"Daddy, listen to me!" I cried, surprising both him and myself. There was this unspoken understanding that whenever anyone else was around I called him dad or father, but in private I called him daddy. After all, I was a grown woman, it would have seemed silly. At this name, he calmed instantly.

"I asked him to take me with him on his ship. I can't live this life anymore, daddy. I need to go see the world and have my own adventures. I feel like I'm trapped in a cage here." I could tell my words hurt him, but they needed to be said. I'd been keeping this in for far too long. "You told me that you were trying to be brave, and that bravery meant letting someone go because they need to be free, even though you can't imagine living without them. You said it was doing what's best for them. I need you to be brave now, and let me go."

"Emma…" he began, but closed his mouth and grabbed both my hands with his, moving them away from his face. He looked away as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'll be alright, and no matter what happens…" I lifted a hand and turned his face so that his eyes met mine. "I'll always be your little princess."

At this his jaw tightened and determination shone in his eyes. "As your father, I have to protect you. I'm not going to let you go off and get yourself killed just because you want to have some adventure. Emma, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I'd sooner die than let you leave with this filth."

I knew he would only let me go for one reason. I wasn't sure I could tell him what he needed to hear, because I wasn't so sure I was ready to accept the truth. I knew I couldn't lie to him anymore, so saying it would mean I believed it for myself, and I was so scared of admitting what I'd been feeling. Scared of living through that same betrayal Neal put me through…but I couldn't just let my life be lived for me and stay here. I took a deep breath.

"That's not the only reason I'm leaving," I said, hoping he wouldn't press me any further.

"Then what?" he prodded. I bit down on my lip and looked up at Killian, standing behind me, almost like he was always meant to be there. I couldn't let the fear keep me from going after my dreams. I had to take a chance.

"You also said you wanted me to find True Love," I said, turning to look at dad. His eyes widened and he turned to glare at Killian.

"And you found that with _him_?" he cried, nose scrunching up in obvious disgust.

"Hey!" Killian exclaimed. I glanced behind me to see a hurt expression on his face. I met dad's gaze and saw that he was debating with himself. My next words would determine whether or not he let me go, so I chose them carefully before speaking.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that Killian is the first man to make me feel _something_ since…" I caught myself and immediately rephrased my sentence, "in a long time. Don't I owe it to myself to find out what that is? As for what he is, I seem to remember you falling for mom right after she robbed you and made off with your money."

At this a smile pulled at my dad's lips. He was silent for a few moments before finally raising his head to look at Killian. "Do you feel the same for her?"

He nodded without even the briefest of hesitation. "Aye."

He looked away and after a few more moments of deliberation he let out a sigh. "I don't think I could let you go for anything less than True Love." We both stood, then dad turned his gaze to Killian and narrowed his eyes at him. "She doesn't need a hero, but look out for her anyway. If she gets hurt, or you break her heart I'll hunt you down like a dog and kill you myself." Killian nodded. "I have to make it at least look like I tried to stop you, or else your mom will kill me. Take the Pegasus."

I smiled. "Already planning on it." I suddenly heard guards pounding on the stable doors.

"Better hurry, love. That bar won't hold forever," Killian said from behind me. I nodded and walked over to the stable door. It took a few seconds, but I finally got it unlocked. I quickly put reigns on the horse and led him over to my dad and Killian.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around dad. "I love you, daddy. Tell mom I love her too," I whispered, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away. "Thank you for letting me be free."

The pounding on the door increased and I knew we needed to leave right now. I hoisted myself up on the winged horse and grabbed the reigns, before offering a hand to Killian.

* * *

I watched her swing herself up onto a white, winged horse wearing no saddle. She yanked on the reigns and led the horse over to me, offering me a hand up.

"Come on, this way is faster. No time for a saddle." She gave me a smile as I took her outstretched hand and swung myself up behind her.

Her father moved to the door and removed the metal bar. As soon as it slid out of place the doors burst open and guards came rushing in. She nudged the horse and slapped the reigns, sending the horse bolting back the way we came. The guards all screamed as they scrambled out of the way of the horse. I wrapped both arms around her waist and held on for dear life.

"After her, guards! But no harm is to come to her or the Pegasus!" her father yelled.

We galloped down the hill, sending up dirt as we rode towards the docks. I could hear orders being shouted behind us, but knew none of them would dare try and shoot us down, thanks to Emma's father's orders. As we galloped down the steep hill a lineup of soldiers stood before us. There must have been at least ten rows, and they weren't going to budge.

"Hold your positions, men! We can't let them escape!" I heard what I assumed to be the captain shout. The men quaked as we came barreling down the path, but listened to their commander.

"Now!" Emma yelled, slapping the reigns. The wings spread out wide and with a few mighty flaps of its enormous wings we rose into the air. I watched in amusement as the men below us looked up in awe. We flew above the rows of soldiers, and the sound of their captain yelling new orders got carried away in the night breeze.

"After them!" I heard a muffled voice cry. The thundering of feet behind us started. Suddenly the Pegasus started to loose altitude and began descending, despite the desperate flapping of its wings.

"What's happening?" I yelled over the wind roaring in our ears.

"He's not used to two people on his back, and he's only half-pegasi, he can't handle flying for large amounts of time!" she yelled over the noise. There was a sudden jolt and I nearly fell off as his hooves land on the ground again. I grabbed Emma's waist and righted myself before turning to look behind us. The guards had gained some distance on us, but thankfully there were no more rows ahead.

As we descended the hill the Pegasus's hooves would occasionally lift off the ground and with its wings extended, we would glide, gaining some distance this way. Finally, the silhouette of The Jolly Roger broke through the night, the full moon illuminating the white sails. As soon as the thundering of hooves hit the wooden planks of the docks Emma tugged at the reigns, bringing the horse to an abrupt halt. She slipped off the horse, but instead of landing on both feet she tripped on the hem of her dress and tumbled forward, scraping her hands and knees on the wood. I jumped down and grabbed her arms, helping her up. I could see cuts on both her hands, and her stockings and dress were torn at the bottom, exposing a thin line of blood down one leg.

"Hurry, love. We haven't got much time," I said, then turned towards my ship, "Drop the sails! Raise the anchor!"

The men scurried to their places as the ships sails were lowered and the anchor was brought up. I glanced back at the hill leading down to the docks. The soldiers were coming upon us fast, we needed to get out of here—now! I tightened my grip on her arms and hurried the rest of the way up the gangplank.

"Set sail!" I yelled as we raced over to the wheel. Emma stood at my side as I took my position. The yelling of guards as they chased us could be heard clearly now, and I knew if we were caught it'd be the noose for the lot of us—except Emma.

"If we're caught, tell them I kidnapped you," I leaned over to whisper in her ear. She gave me an appalled look.

"No, I made a choice and I'm going to stick to it!" she shot back. I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips, despite the danger we were in.

Finally the ship began to move and as wind filled the sails, we sped up. Soon we were sailing away towards open waters. Some guards jumped off the docks and began swimming towards us, but soon gave up when they realized they'd never catch up.

When we were far enough away I leaned against the wheel and let out a breath. I turned to see how Emma was doing. Her face turned and our eyes met at the same time. Her dress was tattered and torn, her hair was a mess of loose curls, and her face was flushed.

"You alright, love?"

She let out a small chuckle, then started laughing hysterically. Arms clutched at her stomach as she hunched over. Suddenly she sunk to her knees on the wooden planks, and I quickly stooped down, grabbing her shoulders. With one look at my worried face, she started laughing ever harder. I was concerned that she couldn't breathe, but the half-crazy sounds coming from her mouth didn't stop. When she let out a few very un-ladylike snorts, I began laughing too.

"Why are you laughing?"

When she finally calmed down, she took a few ragged breaths and pushed the hair away from her face. "Because that is the most fun I've had in my entire life. I almost wish we could go back to the castle just to run away from them again!"

"You scraped yourself up," I said, gesturing towards her hands and knees. She glanced down at the long cut on her leg, and the blood currently dripping down her stocking. Then she chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't care. It was worth it. We've got to do that again sometime!"

I put one finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet mine, and then gave her a grin. "Well, this is just the beginning, princess."

* * *

**I planned to have this up yesterday, but decided to change it at the last minute. I realized Emma needed to have some closure with her dad before she left with Hook, so I had to rewrite their escape to fit that in there, and then add the part with the Pegasus. So instead of just a two-thousand word chapter, it became a five-thousand word chapter! Hurray for a longer chapter! :)**

**Well, this is the end! Although, I was thinking about maybe continuing it. I have a few ideas where this could go, but let me know if you guys want to see more. Good or bad, let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
